In order to combine rotating components, a variety of methods and devices can be used. For example, an aircraft generator drive shaft interfaces with an aircraft auxiliary driveshaft through a non-metallic spline adapter in a coupling housing. Alternatively, the non-metallic spline adapter can be used in a similar coupling housing for offline testing. This non-metallic spline adapter has an interference fit with the housing. However, once the spline adapter becomes worn, it must be removed and replaced. Traditionally, removal of the spline adapter from the housing results in damage or destruction to the spline adapter. Therefore, any diagnostic evidence regarding the spline adapter cannot be obtained when the spline adapter is removed from the housing.